Ooo's New Musical Artist
by GhostGang
Summary: Lil Peep has been given a new chance at life and he wants to set things right let's all fallow peep to his path to greatness


Yo what is up fam GhostGang here and I wanted to tell you all that I'm not quitting on the Silent Boy but I just got inspired and I wanted to write this story and also by the title by new music artist beside Marceline I'm talking about Lil Peep but anyway on with the story also I don't promote drug use at all, also I'mma just try and write what I think lil peep did right before he committed suicide

**Desclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time**

**Welcome To Ooo Lil Peep**

_In Real life_

Gustav Elijah Åhr better know as Lil Peep was currently in Arizona on his tour bus and it was 9:00 pm and he was currently writing a few words on a piece of paper but the words he was writing on the paper we're sad but he wasn't writing to joke around he was writing them as his last words until he would eventually end his whole life as he was finishing up the letter he put it on the coffee table and then he grabbed the bottle of fake Xans that were on the coffee table he took the bottle and then he said, "Well what doesn't kill you only numbs you," he said then he opened the bottle and popped all the Xans into his mouth and then took a sip of water to get it all down after that he closed his eyes and awaited for eternal sleep and hour later Peep

_Globs Domain_

opened his eyes and saw he was floating in a black void then out of nowhere a voice calls to him saying, "I'm taking your soul and rebirthing you into my universe The Land Of Ooo so Elijah do me a favor please don't do anything rash for I have given you a chance at a new life I don't want you to waste it," the voice said then Peep responded and said, "Hey wait who are and why are taking me to your world why are you giving me another chance" Peep said then the voice replies, "Elijah I'm glob the god of this universe and I'm giving you another chance at life because your a great musician oh and you still gonna have your tattoos and I've changed your hair back to half pink half black your welcome also there is well not per say kingdom but you will have you own territory it will be a white mansion but the inside will be pink and black" the now identified Glob said then Peep replied, "Thanks I appreciate it and also are there other people there to" Peep said glob replied, "no but there are other kingdoms and domains to go to so I hope and expect to hear some good music am I right" glob said peep replied, "yeah you bet I mean it's only fair" peep smirks glob replies, "well Elijah have a good life in this universe and don't forget about me man" peep responded, "ok I won't see you whenever glob" glob says,"yeah Elijah see you whenever and also good luck" Peep says, "hey glob just call me lil peep" glob responds, "ok well see ya" as soon as glob leaves peep goes at super Sonic speed and comes out of the black void and

Ooo

sees a white mansion as glob had said then he falls down from the sky then peep fell into a pond splash! oh man now my clothes are wet wait peep looks himself over and sees he doesn't have any clothes then he says, "oh my God I don't have any clothes well aleast I'm close to my home then with new found speed peep runs to his mansion and as soon as he got in through the front gate he closed the gate and locked it and then ran to the front door and went inside the home and locked the door as he came inside he saw the living room was huge and it was pink and also the decor was pink then he saw a pink coffee table and saw a iPhone with a pink black case and he also saw a laptop that had stickers of himself but chibi version then he picked the phone up and then he walked up the black staircase when he gets into the hallway he notices that this part of the house is all black then he walks to his bedroom he opens the door and saw posters of himself and he saw a portrait of his album cover "Come Over When Your Sober part 2" lil peep smiled and then sighed then he said, "well looks like I can finally finish that album oh wait I forgot I was getting clothes" then lil peep went into his dresser and found pink Off-White boxers then he looked in the second dresser and found a black pair of bape shorts and then he looked in the closet and grabbed a pink bape t-shirt as he finished grabbing his clothes he went into the bathroom he was surprised it was huge then he went inside the shower and proceeded to do his business after a hour he got out and dried himself of with a black towel that was hanging on the door he then put on his clothes and left the bathroom then he went back downstairs went into the supplies closet and grabbed a mop and mopped up the water that fell on the floor as he was coming in his home after about twenty minutes of cleaning he finished he the went back in to his bedroom and found

a door there and it said recording studio as soon as he saw it he opened the door and went inside and the sight he saw was magnificent it had everything it was supposed to have and he just smirked,

"Well imma have a lot of work to do I can't wait

Yo what is up guys ghostgang here sorry about no publishing a story or chapter I'm just dealing with a lot of problems right now


End file.
